


【金枪】Ring

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 闪♂x枪♀
Relationships: 金枪
Kudos: 8





	【金枪】Ring

“直接带我去VVIP室。”

今天的珠宝店里迎来了一位非常特别的客人，一进店就掏出白金卡要求进VVIP室。

迪卢木多带着他进了最里面的小房间里，请他坐下。

“拿最新款的给我看。订婚戒指。”客人扫了扫柜台里的首饰，摆出略显嫌弃的表情。

迪卢木多汗颜，这里的首饰都是一个月前的新款，而且镶嵌的主钻都有1克拉以上，算是高端款式了。

她打开柜台下面的柜子，拿出一个保险箱，向客人展示了里面最新款的婚戒。但是那位挑剔的客人仍是不满意。

迪卢木多不得已请示了店长，店长跟客人沟通了一会儿之后做了一个重大决定。

拿还没有发售的全球限量新款给他看。

迪卢木多知道店长的决定之后也非常吃惊，毕竟店长在这里工作了十几年，经验丰富如她也决定要这样做，肯定是仔细考虑过的。

“先生，这是我们最新款还没有发售的戒指——蔷薇之心。”店主小心拿出那枚红色心形钻石戒指。

迪卢木多从没见过这么漂亮的钻石，闪耀着红色的光芒的顶级钻石。她几乎看呆了。

那位客人露出了满意的表情，然后他转向迪卢木多，说：“你戴上试试。”

“……啊？”迪卢木多还没从钻石那里回过神来。

“我说，你戴上。”客人这么说。

“……先生？”迪卢木多很疑惑，但她还是小心地取出戒指，除下手套将戒指戴在了右手无名指上。

天哪，怎么看这个钻石也接近两克拉了，不，也许就有两克拉了，我这可是把几百万美元戴在了手上啊。。。

迪卢木多将手伸给他看，连她自己都觉得手有点颤抖。

“很漂亮，”客人满意地看着她，“你喜欢吗？”

“先生……”她不得不挂上尴尬的职业笑容，她不懂为什么要征询她的意见。

“我的意思是，”客人顿了一顿，看着她的眼睛，“你喜欢的话就不用摘下来了，迪卢木多。”


End file.
